Part 102
Sitemap --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - ' More interesting items/ideas for a Bioshock Rapture MMORPG ' --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - Part 102 --- --- --- --- The Return of Master-Blaster : Or is that concept copyrighted/trademarked/registered/whatever ? That is the kind of question that needs to be answered by the MMORPG's Legal Department of the Company - How close to some existing thing can you get before even the threat of a legal action becomes possible ? (they don't even have to win, just the legal expenses are prohibitive to a business model like the MMORPG would have). Even if you threaten to send the lawyers some Mutants with Hooks™ to eviscerate them, the hungry lawyers will still ATTEMPT an extortion lawsuit they think has even a tiny chance of winning. (Shakespeare, Henry the 6th - "The first thing we do, let's kill all the lawyers." ) Which is why you have to be very careful (Process and Guidelines and Boiler-plate legal diarrhea) to control/limit/insulate the company implied connections to anything produced or remotely associociated with the MMORPG. Having the MMORPG be a 'non-profit' whose goal is the dissemination and education about Art Deco will NOT fly much in this particular situation. (non-profits can still be sued). --- --- Murky... Murky... (The Thinking) : Ive mentioned effects of Deep Water on Light (from the sun, a quick absorption with depth - complete in 600 feet distance) How about effects of altitude at like Columbia's 15000 feet ? Temperatures (coooooold....) -- and don't forget the Wind Chill Factor. Ultra Violet -- With every 1000 metres increase in altitude, UV levels increase by 10% to 12%. ( thats like 5X at 15000ft). Remember at that time, A 'Tan' was the sign of being amongst the lower classes. Brightness (less atmospheric absorption) - did we see even ONE pair of sunglasses ? Umbrellas we hardly saw (and lots of heavy/winter clothing should be in evidence too -- a beach scene - AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAAHHAH -- would be more like The Polar Bear Club there ...) Keeping all the equipment from freezing would be Lutece's greatest achievement (that and handling the altitude and motion sickness --- being a quantum physics scientist DOESN'T make you a aeronautical engineer). --- --- --- Engineer Me This Batman!!! ' : pix Etch-a-Sketch computer display for Infinite BS computers (sorry - LCD screen didn't exist, neither did the complex electronics to control them or even CRT mechanisms). Fink has little more than fricken GEARS and fluids and flames (and some nice blinkey lightbulbs) to work with. The 2 axis (those knobs) allows vector drawing pictures and text (You do have to shake to erase it still, but then I used graphics terminals ages ago that had persistent phosphor screen that you erased each page) --- --- --- '''What Exactly IS Transorbital Lobotomy ? ' : Sticking a special knife over the eyeball and breaking the thin bone there and jamming it deep into the brain. (Why the fricken-hell would Atlas be threaten Elizabeth with THIS ??? Its a Bizarro-land regurgitation from the Infinite BS game -- THAT is the ONLY reason ...) Then its Slicing (by moving the knife up and down inside) the nerve fibers in the pre-frontal cortex of your brain (disrupting previous patterns - "reducing the complexity of psychic life"). Frequently used on violent patients which 'calmed' them somewhat (partially vegatabilizing/pacify them - I wonder if Sander Cohen employed this - much more 'artsy' if the plaster can go on a living person... but they can't be struggling too much for the plaster to set properly). Maybe Atlas should have threatened Elizabeth with Electroshock (Just need some handy wires instead of doing this surgery thing - Seriously who carries one of those specialized Lobotomy leukotomy/orbitoclast knifes with them ? ... in a Department Store "Prison"... YES, right they had a shop that did Lobotomies while you Waited - Lobotomy-R-Us ?) Note - experiments on chimpanzees had been known to produce a a "happiness cult" in the lobotomized subjects, which in retrospective might have been an improvement for Elizabeth's revenge-hate oriented behavior. --- --- --- '"OMG - The Vision of It" (??) ... Infinite BS - Pretty Scenery, Lame Game ' : No. The Fantasy dilutes out whatever the point of the game was (all that hyped crap in the interviews...) SO Capitalism is evil, Individualism is evil, Religion is evil, America is evil, White People are evil, whatever... -- Well in Never-Never-land it hardly can ring true or be relevant or meaningful when it all is immersed in such a poor representation of reality. BS science, BS history, BS philosophy, repetitive tedious Slaughterhouse Player activities. Other games have even more impressive scenery, so that's just passe/ordinary/mediocre. Coulda had so much more. But No. BTW - the rest of the World moved on by 1912 (versus 1893) ... almost 20 years - the people on Columbia themselves would have been throwbacks compared to all the MAJOR things that had changed in the World in those decades. Watered-down Steampunk is basically all we got. --- --- --- '''Gimme ADAM : If the Splicers are so hard up for ADAM in ALL the games, then why are there Plasmids and Tonics just laying about for the Player to find ? That never did make much sense to me (first Splicer to toddle by would grab it and be gone...). EVE might have just been sugar water for all it mattered (but any CASH to be looted (or other goodies) with stuff still in machines to buy ? That all don't make much sense either, unless things in Rapture were alot better than they (the writers manipulative plot) pretended they were -- it was NOT quite a dying city... Rather - YOU were being led through the bad parts...) For example - Would there likely still be 'Who Is Atlas' posters still up and not defaced/scrawled with the vilest derision, if the area (ie- Arcadia) was Ryan controlled ? --- --- --- The 'Set Back' of Art Deco Buildings ' : All skyscraper/tall buildings were mandated (in modern cities) to NOT be a solid block taking up all the property, they were to be 'stepped back' as they ascended, so that the sun might still reach the ground. In the Real World, they built with height to maximize the interior space for the least amount of expensive ground real estate (in big city downtown areas). There is no reason for this in Rapture - no sun to be blocked - and the building area isn't that restricted (not by the externals we saw). Tall thin buildings are a ineffective way of building in the high-pressure sea environment. Ground space wasn't as big an issue - Rapture could SPRAWL. As mentioned elsewhere, water absorbs light over only short distances, so there is no reason to build em 'tall' for show (the tops of buildings would only be seen murkily at best - even if well lit). --- --- --- '''Columbia Floaty 'Blocks' have that Big Chunk of Masonary Under the Buildings ' : What all might be down there ("Out of sight - Out of mind") ? How solid is it, cuz if its solid it would outweigh the building above by 10X. - The Sewers (at least the holes out the bottom of the block) and water pipes, and Opium Dens (and slave cells). - Passages for the Untermenschen serfs/servitors (ordinarily not to be seen by their Masters ...) - Giant hamsters in those wheel things that generate the power for the 'Particles' ? (or is that via combustion of Unicorn Tears ?) - The coffins full of Transylvanian earth ... - Quantumz Juice processing station (byproducts like Quantumz Vapors recycled to keep them from fatally polluting the city). - The huge tank/barrels of hallucinogens needed to make anyone sane want to actually stay in Columbia - The secret dungeons and steam tunnels full of freakish monsters and huge piles of gold. - All the slaves busy working the cranks and levers and pumps and ropes that make all the fake automatic stuff in Columbia work (all those things Fink could never figure out). Overseers with whips and bad mustaches keep them at it. - The railroad tunnels for the trains (cars and tracks seen in Fink Mfg) which can go only a short distance - unless their purpose is plummeting to the ground 15000 feet below. That kinda limits their utility, but nobody ever said that Columbia or Infinite BS makes sense (except the writers). --- --- --- 'Bioshock : Exile (or What Ryan Decided to Use Tears For) ' : In THAT crazy (alternate, quantumzoid) universe for Rapture (not in our nice pristine 'Prime' Quantumz-free universe of BS1 and BS2). So Tears started appearing in Rapture ?? They followed Booker there or the Luteces are meddling again ? So instead of being 'sunk', maybe Frank Fontaine winds up 20 years in the future dumped into that French movie theater showing 'Return of the Jedi' (Hey, the smugglers and anarchists GOT to Paris, when Elizabeth never really did ...) OR Columbia winds up with a bunch of crazy thugs running about its streets murdering ITS citizens. --- --- --- '"Burden Not Columbia With Your Chaff !" : ' Pix OK. But then WHY have you brought a whole lot of minorities and immigrant people into your City to contaminate and imperil it then ????? Kinda dumb, dontcha think ? And with all the modern marvels (we see all about), there should be no need for that kind of labor anymore ... No ? Its almost like someone did it on purpose to cause trouble, and maybe even to bring destruction to your Holy City. --- --- --- 'Economic Crash ? ' : In such a Microcosm as Rapture is, would you have the same patterns that happened for "the 1929 Crash" that precipitated the Great Depression ? People already had lived through it (up on the Surface, years before coming to Rapture) and had adjusted their thinking. Massive overproduction and unsecured investments/speculation are not quite the same for such a small economy/population (20k-40K) as Rapture had. There would be, in Rapture, few opportunities for "making a killing" like had existed in the finacial capitals like New York and London up on 'The Surface'. Actual competition was in-play in Rapture and few things could have similar potential for mass 'speculation'. ADAM technology supposedly was that (implied), yet they also SHOWED Fontaine having lots of competition in the ADAM biz. As industries go "ADAM" could only become so large - not like the massive real world industrial monoliths, and America with a total economy 1000s of times bigger than Rapture's. --- --- 'Press (Y) for Execution : ' Kinda gratuitous. Explains why the stupid Skyhook was really there (see what the original one looked like). But remember the game was REALLY about 'Story' ... Yeeeeeahhhhh Riiiiiiiighttt. When I call it Infinite BS, the 'BS' doesn't stand for 'Bioshock' ... I guess it helped Players wade through the endless repetitive firefights, just to be able to see a different bloody way to dispose of one of the enemies. (Second-person Slow Mo with Booker being on the receiving end (his deaths, blown apart, limbs torn off, spray and gushes of blood and guts and brains) might've been just as/more interesting, and sold a few more copies $$$). Player Mod Redos of Infinite BS might add even more ridiculous and entertaining 'execution' sequences (and various accidents). --- --- --- 'Infinite BS's : Crates with "Assets Seized ... Vox Sympathizers" ' : Seriously, someone would make up multicolored stickers just for this purpose ? Its too bad we didn't get informative stickers for so much else in Infiniote BS : * Quantum Particle - Warning - Exposure can Destroy the Universe and Cause Constipation * Slave Laborer Entry Here * Fake Rendition of America Being Employed to Try To Be Controversial To Sell A Game * Impossible Physics At Work - Watch Your Step. * Excess Ceiling Height Provided For Your Convenience * Crazy Economic System When Red Lamp Is ON * This Fantasy World Underwritten By Consolidated Unicorn Farts, Inc * Danger - Enter Batshit Crazy Theory Zone At Your Own Peril * Danger - Batshit Crazy Fantasy Zone, Enter At Your Own Peril * Stop, Look, Listen - Beware Of Player Ignorance Zone * THINK NOT * Warning, Racists * Attention - Inferior Repetitive Gameplay IS TO BE ENFORCED AT ALL TIMES --- --- --- 'Gazette ' : A gazette collects stats about what the player does : How many times the Player has used each weapon and skill, how many of each Monster the Player has killed, what the Player's Avatar has eaten, what they have crafted, what they have gathered, the best time for every timed challenge, etc. The MMORPG would have the typical in-built game tool/mechanism for generating 'Achievments', and such, which are popular with some Players. --- 'Perhaps Player Challenges (Created to be Issued Openly to Other Players) ?? ' : (Some people like doing these, and because it is designed/created by a different person it is different than a self-assigned Task). - Define one or more associated game Tasks (potentially with a time limit and maybe level limits depending on the game mechanics) which the Players have to do/achieve. - Scoreboard is usually to be included (competition drives many Players) - Scoring criteria may or may not be used (or have to be avatar level pro-rated). - Players can come up with all kinds of things for these (of many different difficulties and interesting objectives, perhaps different from the usual game Tasks) The game system to support such obviously needs resetible/specialized tracking of objects/locations/actions/timers etc.. and 'simple' state-machine scripted logic typical to what Quests/Missions use. The feature should allow Inter-dependencies of such Tasks to the form a Mission Sequence for the 'challenge' (preferably logical ones for the genre). --- --- 'Free Will ' : Pheromone control to keep the insanity/damage under control (Only affects Splicers who are only part of the population) - it eliminated Atlas's army of terrorists and destroyers. Ryan has control of most of the ADAM to prevent/limit further use, scientists and technicians to develop a cure (possibly an offshoot of the Vita-Chamber), the City itself wasn't falling apart that much (witness it ~7 years later in BS2). More than a few Citizen still are left (cant blame the sane ones for running away from the vicinity of Jack/Delta who are shooting up things everywhere they go). Rapture was far from being a 'done deal' and what Atlas destroyed, Ryan could rebuild. --- --- --- 'Usual Odd Stuff (NSFW Player Creativity) ' : Elizabeth winding up in rather strange places/situations through Tears (or things coming through Tears). This all never has to be seen in-game (or be connected with the company Servers) - just the odd things people create for a laugh (frequently pretty weird and disturbing things ). All the legal issues beyond simple copyright, for which the games company has to be isolated (thus not posted on company asset distribution Servers - players have to distribute the things themselves). --- --- --- 'Columbia Hiding ' : The Infinite BS World would have been changed by technology obtained from Columbia (certainly accessible while the 'Show City' was being built and on display for the 1893 Exposition, as well as later during its American Exceptionalism tour, and even later by spies after the City 'Seceded'). The action would have been done by individuals, companies and governments, and used to develop further technological advancements and products -- likely at a faster rate that within Columbia itself (using the knowledge/brainpower/manpower magnitudes greater than was available in Columbia). Thus, it would not be Columbia eventually attacking the World, but a World far surpassing Columbia's abilities attacking and conquering Columbia (or maybe simply ignoring it as an insignificant backwater as within the 20 years it was left far behind). That would have been a much better logical pl/visionary plot for the game. --- --- --- 'BD Seen Outside Repairing Leaky Window (BS2) ' : Seen in BS2 as you are moving throught the Adonis Spa/Resort past the Therapy section. You see a Big Daddy outside a nearby window doing repairs. (SO its obvious some if not many continued to exist doing those chores for the City). It makes sense to plug holes from the outside - the inward Water Pressure would pop out 'plugs' if they were applied from the inside. Like tire repair, the 'plug' type patch is done with as a bulk material (wedged into the hole) and usually is applied with a glue to solidify and seal the leak. As Ive mentioned elsewhere, the unmodified 'Rivet Gun' may be an injector (like for Epoxy glue) which can fill small cracks in leaks (or fill in a sealer around a 'plug' on larger leaks). (Rivets actually were mostly long gone by Rapture's time and don't really work in water anyway). --- --- --- 'Time Art ' : Time is one of the valuable resources of the Modern World. Therefore there should be some Art representing its concept and its interrelation with society and the individual. Normal paintings, mechanical devices, etc.. would be likely forms. Sensory Art : Smells Taste Touch should be explored in this kind of thing. Museum of Smells and Tastes .. no doubt. The MMORPGs Asset generation tools and the game Modular simulation system could present just about anything you could think of. --- --- --- '"Civil Control Administration" - Ryan Organizes the Citizens Militia ' : Mentioned on "Notice To Report" (notice seen in Neptunes Bounty) "All Able-bodies Un-modified Citizens of Rapture"... The writers probably wanted to imply (without actually making it clear) that Ryan was "Splicing an Army" which would be an illogical thing to do. Seriously, does Ryan need more half-insane/mutated/maimed people in his City (then or in the future) ?? Equipping them with the new weapons (which proved themselves at the "Shootout"), and training and organizing his loyal Citizens (many of whom would have been military veterans) would be far more effective. This may even have been issued well BEFORE any 'Pheromone Control' thing existed (which when it did exist would largely eliminate the need for organizing the Militia as it nullified Atlas's terrorists). But then, for the implying of hypocrisy for Ryan .. the Free Will thing, the less explained and the more easily implied the better for the little plot (Vague is easy, real logical cohesive storytelling is Hard). --- --- --- 'Call of Duty™ Style Zombie Shooter (add-on game) ' : The classic escalating waves of attacks the player has more and more difficulty fighting against. A Small map level (but several times larger than the Protector trial, and at least as big as the Multiplayer maps (actually you COULD recyle those for this), with progressive area access expansion as the Player clears out the 'waves' of Zombie-like Splicers, while acquiring additional weapons/ammo/plasmids, and the hordes progressively increasing survival difficulty as time goes on. Semi-randomized to increase replayability (varying waves mix/counts, path changes, props available to Player). Vendor hacking - only within the running scenario (the Protector Trials DLC was stupid in letting you prehack all the machines before triggering the LS, and it got plain tedious/a chore with no point in doing it between fighting). Sometimes Players just want to slaughter things (and the MMORPG itself is NOT a 'Slaughterfest'). Variations (sub-scenarios) addable by Player Designers --- --- 'Infinite BS - Its all 'what Might have been' or 'Could have been' ' : At some point they (the game company) would be very scared of making any significant changes, and it is possibly at that point was too far along (behind schedule/overbudget/milestones unmet) and had to be all wrapped up. They would/should at THAT time been working on the first patches -- typical for shipping a known defective product, which they these days can get away with since installation auto-updates are standard now (and when they now always do the online registration.) From what I could tell from the early Trailers, you had the possibility of being shot at by more enemies (where they (the game programmers) need to control the scripting/pacing to NOT kill the Player too fast), and a seemingly more 3D shaped map (the large cityscape ziplines, etc..), and some heavily choreographed 'special Tear scenes' with canned unique special effects (which always take alot of tweaking/customizing). Later, Trailer content showed a more mediocre game experience (lost many features which no doubt they found couldn't be run on the hardware of the typical Player they were targeting, or they couldn't get to work or ran out of resources to finish in time). The 'Heavy Hitters' were then shown, but turned out to be 'just more of the same', and Songbird was relegated to 'Canned' plot scenes. The Combat eventually turned out to be repetitive (and the numerous opponents being bullet sponges), and with limited weapon/ammo/tactic options proved to be a significant degeneration from the previous games. Funny thing - with most of these deficiencies mentioned by many game reviews, the game still got 9/10 and 5-stars etc... which either shows you how lame the rest of the year's games were, or how far the magazine reviewers were ass-lickers to the companies that pay for their advertising. --- --- --- 'Security Scanners Improvement ' : - Imagine the security that Ryan would have in his 'Control' HQ in Hephaestus (most of which which you didn't see because he turned it off before Jack got there). - Ceiling Mount - to place the units out of normal reach of manual hacking/physical attack. - Circular scan pattern (to have less 'blind spot'), and randomization to make less predictable - Wider scanning arcs (ceiling mount can have 360 degree scan) - Overlapping Scanners covering each other, and better coverage of 'shadowed' (blocked locations) within their coverage area. Interlocking control/activation of nearby turrets (not just Flybots). - Positioned Electric Eyes that cause the Scanner Camera to quickly traverse to view the intruder. - Armored Scanners, and much of the electronic 'guts' being IN the wall (behind a nice thick plate) to minimize cost of the inevitable repairs to hostile damage. Also make them somewhat harder to 'hack'. - Human monitoring and response to the alarms - Alerts go to human security - to investigate (we saw Big Daddies come running when they went off in BS1) but it might've been interesting for the alarm to get Splicers attentions too. Definitely in early days, when 'genetic' automatic sensors didn't exist and humans can do smarter handling of intruders (and marshal additional resources against detected threats). - Varying level/extent of security for different locations. - Verbal warning from the scanner about the restricted zone (much more thoroughly posted with warnings) and issuing orders to leave (wouldn't do for the Security to slaughter Citizens so absolutely). --- --- --- '''Ryans Citizen Soldiers : Levine & Co didn't seem to understand how Libertarianism/Objectivism works. (Kinda similar to the way they don't seem in Infinite BS to have a grasp of American Culture or Christianity or Science or History). Ryan would call upon the citizenry to take action to help defend Rapture from Atlas's terrorists, and the murderous crazies he turned loose. Citizens WOULD join to protect themselves (an ignorant interpretation thinks that the Citizens are completely 'all for themselves' and incapable of cooperative actions in Rapture). That "Notice To Report" pix may actually be (more logically) something issued fairly early at the start of the Civil War - for organizing a Citizen's Militia (and NOT for Splicing up the remaining Citizens for his 'army'). --- --- --- The Difference : There are no Magic Beans when it comes to Rapture. The premise is that technology (with innovation a bit ahead of the real world, and then that Genetic Technology breakthrough) was what made it tick. Infinite BS, on-the-other-hand, is off into Never-Never Land. ( We can fly!!! ) Shoulda just said the place is like *this*, but then NOT try to actively explain it with fake delusional science (and ditch the company wonk interviews endlessly pretending how "real science" it was). --- --- --- How exactly DO you get the SeaSlug and its tasty-tasty ADAM out of a Little Sister ? : Need one of those Infinite/BaS 'chalkboards' explaining it... Or an Atlas produced "Need To Know" Kinetoscope thing. First you need some Green Mist ... and then a pair of Pliars Its also NOT exactly clear how the Little Sisters GIVE you ADAM when you 'Save' them either... The MMORPG can fall back on simple vomiting (since the LS killing option is off the table). --- --- --- 'Musings Over a Certain Finger ' : The likelihood of a pinky being caught in the closing Tear (good timing there, I wonder how many of Fink's minions were cut in half by them -- AND ALSO became instant Dimensional GODS!!!) Anyway : The MUCH Higher probability would be for longer fingers to be 'the one' - middle finger for instance and with the understanding that missing a thumb would make it rather hard for Elizabeth to do the 'Hey Booker, Catch!!' thing... The pinky, actually when you look and consider, was unlikely and even improbable - unless Booker tried to grab it with a pair of pliars. Various Other-Dimension Elizabeths should have been missing hands and feet and maybe noses and ears (all possibilities exist you know - the Quantumz laws say so !!!) "Hook" or "Pegleg" Elizabeth might've been interesting plotwise. The headless baby Elizabeth was a non-started. --- --- --- 'Being Regenerated Doesn't Mean Pretty ' : They mentioned in BS2 that Little Sisters regenerate, but that they don't necessarily regenerate perfectly (x-ray of badly reformed/knitted bones in a broken leg, Audio-Diary of doctor mentioning the effect ...) One point is that they (LS) are NOT indestructible (as you and Splicers/Atlas's thuggers can 'kill' them to get their tasty ADAM, or the Seaslug containing ADAM). SO anything short of that is still possible with various affects which though quite quickly 'healed' might not be overly cosmetically pleasing or correctly formed. So, with a surviving Little Sister who has had the odd accident or attack (or clumsy Big Daddy) in its past - the result might not be so 'cute' looking any longer. In the game, to avoid the issue of harming children (which would be very bad for the company commercially), we basically got them to be 'invulnerable' (except for some weird veiny glow effect) -- and the green cloud misted Harvest 'kill', with no remaining body (with not even a lost bowtie or little shoe remaining in evidence - usually just their body fluid extracting device laying there). The MMORPG will have to be pretty much the same (the Players generally don't do that kind of thing any more (killing LS), and a 'live' Little Sister is FAR more valuable an item gamewise anyway) --- --- --- 'Alot of Game Maker's Jive : ' The makers of this Infinite BS game haven't a clue or care about their portrayal of the people allegedly 'American' or 'Religious'. Its an insult to even fictitious Americans (and to the Players). You have to understand that they spent $100 million making a game whose story could be told adequately by a hack writer's 5 page short story. The reader's imagination could have been employed to improve over the glitzy/'pretty' (detail desert-scape) environment the of the game. The canned NPC mannequins standing and trundling about, and the huge ratmaze the Player was run through really didn't create the image of a city or a people. It was ALL just one big staged Duke & Dimwit puppet show, with much less to offer than the previous Bioshock games. --- --- --- 'Columbia - Worse than a Cult Compound ' : Why all these specialized (weird) weapons and Vigors that NPC opponents use in Columbia ? Who (as in Comstock/City budget) would pay for them, or their development, when they produce nothing and have little utility value for the inhabitants normal existence (besides being illogical Fantasy). All the spent work and effort going to create such things, and YET we see the rest of the city still in a pathetic half-assed backward 1890s state. Jarringly out-of-place things like them (unneeded drain on whatever unexplained economy Columbia had) which were OBVIOUSLY intended simply to enable the game mechanics. For realistic military or police, look at pictures of real history to see the practical shape of such things. Even for the over-armed martial presence seen (Columbia's heavily armed police presence makes East Germany look normal by comparison), the militia would be equipped with basic arms and equipment instead of those fancy/bizaarely useless/unrealistic things we see so much of. Fake mechanical horses, etc... Look at pictures of cities at that time to see how things were rapidly advancing across all parts of life. The simplest things get improved first. It is the clumsy inconsistency and lack of attention/research. If Reactionary people/societal-thinking blocked all the possible 'normal' advancements, then the many gadgetry things we saw would be the first avoided/banished/feared. . . .